


Armour

by Willam



Series: (Our love is found) Between the Waking and the Dreaming [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Control Issues, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fiction, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willam/pseuds/Willam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has always been this way; its just safer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour

Arthur wore his suits as protection. The silk surrounded him like a cocoon, sealing out the outside world and keeping him safe. People respected him when he wore his suits, they didn’t question him. They steered clear and best of all, never got too attached. He liked how powerful they made him feel and how they could hide anything he wanted them to. The bruises, the feelings, the insecurities. No one ever uncovered the true Arthur when he was in his suits.

But Eames could still get in. He peeled Arthur’s suits off one layer at a time, revealing all the rawness that Arthur had hidden there. He unwrapped him and laid him out bare for the world to see. Eames refused to leave him alone, to stop at the barrier of his suit. He revealed his pains and kissed them better, then wrapped him back up and sent him on his way.

And Arthur never did know if he loved him, or hated him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> As seen on my ff.net account of the same name


End file.
